Various forms of rotary grilles and drive assemblies for rotary grilles have been heretofore designed for the purpose of causing substantially all of the food on a rotary grille to be exposed to substantially the same amount of cooling heat throughout the period of food cooking on the grille. In addition, various forms of intermittently advancing drive mechanisms have been heretofore designed. Examples of rotary grilles and other forms of rotary cooking equipment as well as intermittent drive assemblies including some of the basic structure of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 304,166, 1,085,531, 2,552,621, 2,588,091, 2,819,667, 3,033,189, 3,085,497 and 3,090,372.